The present invention is directed to an ergonomically configured can for a spin-on filter cartridge and a wrench for use therewith. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such a can and wrench which facilitate removing spin-on oil filters by providing a structure which provides a good manual grip as well as a convenient surface for attaching a wrench.
Almost all lubrication oil filters for light vehicles such as passenger cars and light trucks utilize spin-on filter cartridges in which oil filters have a base plate with a threaded bore therethrough and, the base plate having an annular gasket which fits is around the threaded bore adjacent the periphery of the base plate. While spin-on lubrication cartridges are relatively easy to mount by simply spinning or turning the cartridge by hand, they can be very difficult to remove by hand when it is time for replacement because the gasket can exert a substantial axial force and because the threads tend to bind. Accordingly, it is frequently necessary to use a band type wrench which fits around the cartridge in order to apply sufficient torque to the cartridge to break the bond which is formed between the cartridge and the engine.
Applying the wrench is at least slightly frustrating and consumes time. Accordingly, there is a need for a spin-on canister which can be both mounted and removed by hand without the use of a wrench. Since spin-on canisters may from time to time become stuck so that they are still difficult to remove by hand, there is also a need for a more conveniently useable tool or wrench which enables a mechanic to conveniently assert additional force in case gripping the canister by hand does not work to remove the canister.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, the present invention is directed to a can for containing a filter element of a spin-on filter cartridge, wherein the spin-on filter cartridge has a base plate with a threaded port therethrough and an annular gasket thereon, the threaded port and annular gasket tightly coupling the cartridge to an engine. The can has a first end and a second end wherein the first end includes a base plate for coupling the cartridge to the engine with at least a selected level of torque. The second end of the can has a gripping portion wherein the gripping portion includes seven flutes with each flute having an axially extending, concave wall which opens axially through the second end of the can to facilitate gripping of the can.
In a more specific aspect, the flutes terminate in bottom shelves which extend radially inward from a cylindrical outer wall surface of the can.
In still a more specific aspect of the invention, the flutes are spaced from one another by arcuate segments in the outer cylindrical wall surface of the can.
In still another aspect of the invention a wrench is provided for rotating spin-on cartridges about their axes wherein the wrench has a socket having a shape, complimenting the shape of the gripping portion of the can, whereby when the gripping portion of the can is received within the socket of the wrench the wrench can be used to rotate the spin-on filter cartridge.
In still a further aspect of the invention. the wrench includes a handle extending therefrom. Preferably the handle comprised of a stem fixed to the end of the socket with a knob fixed to the end of the stem.